The present invention relates to an automatic wafer etching method and an apparatus therefor, adopted in the field of semiconductor wafer manufacturing, and in particular the invention concerns such a method and an apparatus wherein a plurality of wafers contained in a basket are automatically transferred to another container all at a time to thereby attain completely automatic etching operation.